Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 5: Overload
"So then, we've got you guys to keep an eye out fo- oh, didn't see you there Golden." Bonnie said, seeing Christina. "My name's Christina." "Christina? Oh, you're the Manager's friend, aren't you?" "I'm not his friend, not after he stuffed me into this." "Okay, what the hell are these things." Erik asked. "I guess none of these new customers know who we are." Freddy said, mimicking a sigh. "Wait, have you guys not heard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" Chica asked. Erik, Adult Mumble, Gloria, Bo, Alex, Mumble, Glenda, Atticus, Earl, Caris and Jack shook their heads. "What about Five Nights at Freddy's?" Christina asked. Same reaction. "Christina, explain us to them." Chica ordered. "Why have I got to be the one who explains it? Oh well..." (Christina, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie)"There was a place many years ago Where the children would come for a meal and show Oh the horror! In the corner! The quartet of terror returns... (Christina)There's Freddy, and Foxy, and Bonnie, and Chica The band's back together and playing the deep cuts And when the curtain comes to close They'll find you Bonnie then played the guitar, along with Chica playing the drums, Freddy with the microphone, and Foxy? Well... He sung as well. ((D)Gloria) There is a bear who bears no introduction And a chick who's thick from reconstruction There is a bun who's gunning for the air shaft And a fox who gawks behind an eye-patch (Norma Jean, (D)Gloria, Christina) Unserviced servo turning Refurbished fur perturbing It doesn't matter where you go They'll find you Again, Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie played their instruments, Before they were left to sing. Find the mascots Check your blind spots Put the mask on Turn the lights off Check the game clock Wind the toy box Shun the dark thoughts It's a long shot He'll find you He'll find you We will find you Terrorize you And ensnare you In a bear suit" "If you escape, that is." They all said. "And even if we aren't here, we'll find out." Bonnie said. "We may be like toys, but we toys, can see eeeeeeveryyyyyythiiiiiiiiing" Freddy said whilst turning his head all the way around. Everyone who hadn't heard of them (except for Jack maybe) immediately became afraid of them. Well, that is before Freddy's eyes went completely black(with a speck of white) and went right up to them. "So play nice." Freddy said seriously. Meanwhile, Vincent was looking around the place to see if everything was going according to plan. It was then he heard screaming. He observed one of the cameras that showed what happened. "Perfect." He chuckled, before continuing his search. Meanwhile, once everyone stopped screaming, Christina looked deep into Freddy. "Well, if you won't let all of us out, at least me?" "Hmm, you do have the body of my sister in the- But that doesn't matter, you can go." Freddy said whilst unlocking her cage. "As for the rest of you, you'll be stuck here for the rest of your lives." As Christina found her way through the hallways, she found something that could give advantage to them. "Jack? Are you there?" She called through the USNET. "I'm here, what do you want?" "I found the reactor of the entire fortress." "That's perfect. Is there any way of getting there though?" "Except from the vents, no. Oh great, I'll be right back." Christina ended the call as she made her way through. Once she made it to the other end, she had found the walkway to the main reactor, well five actually. "Okay, I've made it, there's five of them." "Right then. You'll have to change the frequency on all of them so that they can be harmonised to the fusion reaction inside-" "English, please." "Make sure all the numbers are the same, then find the control room." "Got it." She said, ending the call again. She made her way to all of the reactors. Meanwhile, Jack observed the animatronics. When he got a brilliant idea. "Freddy the bear, Foxy the pirate fox, Chica the female chicken, and Bonnie the bunny. You all have one thing in common." "And that is?" They all said. "You had lives before you became this." "(Sigh) yes it's true, we were just kids." Freddy admitted. "But looks at us." Foxy said. "Thirty one years it's been." Chica explained. "And we haven't gone out of these things." Bonnie finished. "Well, we could change that, you just have to listen to us." Jack said. "Why would we listen to you? You're the bad guy." Freddy asked. "No, the person your working with is." "How would you know." "Because I know my brother well." "Even if you do, why would we listen to you." "You don't even know his name." "We do, he's called Vincent." "His name, is Vincentine." Jack received gasps from all of the animatronics. "Don't you ever speak of that name!" They all said, lunging at him, fortunately the bars stopped them. "He's the one who killed and stuffed us." Freddy said. "And he's the one you're working with!" Jack shouted. The animatronics took this in mind and started processing it. If you were there, you could hear the humming of their robotic devices. "Well, I hate to break the conversation, but e haven't gotten anywhere with this." Erik argued. "Okay, we'll help you out." Freddy finally said, everyone cheered. "But, we have to distract Vincentine away from Christina." "How did you-" "We're robots, ish. We can link with the camera feed around the place." "So how do we distract him?" "Okay Jack, I'm in the control room." Christina said over the USNET. "That's great, now find the button that says 'purge'." "Um, slight problem." "Yeah?" "There's over a thousand buttons all over the room, except for the floor that is." "Just try to find it, meanwhile, we'll distract Vincentine." Jack said, before ending the call. "So what he you got in mind?" Erik asked, the animatronics just turned to him with a grin on their faces. The Mangle – Groundbreaking (Chica)"I'm about to fall apart Already half way there So I guess that's a start I'm just a villains toy For all the girls and boys To beat me down and Put me back together Oh the joy Now, I hang from all the Wires and I swing onto Whoever's watching us On the night so I can take A bite out of you Vincentine heard the singing and looked into the monitor, seeing them all. I don't like this They all give up On trying to Fix me everyday I may not have A grudge against The one they hate But that won't stop me today! "No!" Vincentine realised that Jack had made them on their side. So he ran toward them. (Freddy)Chica is out for you Take a bite out of you She's getting sick of you There's nothing you can do She's not out for revenge Just wants to have some fun But Chica's got some friends They're gonna get it done (Chica)I am out for you Take a bite out of you I'm getting sick of you There's nothing you can do I'm not out for revenge Just wanna have some fun But I have some friends They're gonna get it done I don't like this They all gave up On trying to Fix me every day I may not have A grudge against The one they hate But that will not stop me today! (Freddy)Chica is out for you Take a bite out of you She's getting sick of you There's nothing you can do She's not out for revenge Just wants to have some fun But Chica's got some friends They're gonna get it done Vincentine had found them at the other end of the hallway, and as listening as he walked quietly to them. (Chica)I wish I could know the way They feel about This bad man Who made them hurt All I want to do is Help all my friends out (Freddy, Chica)I'm just A robot who can't feel The way my gold friend feels 'Cause she's real She feels all of the pain I want to help her take it all away (Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie)I don't like this They all gave up On trying to Fix me everyday Christina had found the button. "Jack, I found it." "Press it then!" I may not have A grudge against The one they hate But that won't stop me today! Christina pressed the button, causing the reactor to start releasing energy in a downward direction, eventually causing it to release a shock-wave of energy. This had made the animatronics glitch out. Vincentine had then realised that they distracted them. With no power left, the fortress had no way to keep itself above the planet. Once the animatronics stopped glitching, they turned to Vincentine. (Freddy)We are out for you Take a bite out of you We're getting sick of you There's nothing you can do We're not out for revenge Just want to have some fun But we have got some friends They're gonna get it done (Chica)We are out for you Take a bite out of you We're getting sick of you There's nothing you can do We're not out for revenge Just wanna have some fun But We have some friends They're gonna get it done Gonna get it done" The animatronics let everyone out, and started running with them so Vincentine couldn't get them. Eventually they had found Christina and went to the escape pods. "What about you guys?" Erik asked. "Just get in!" Freddy demanded as they ejected. As everyone left, they saw the entire fortress burn up as it went into the atmosphere, eventually exploding. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters